Cold Revenge
by ElegantButler
Summary: A man has a grudge against Bryce Lynch
1. Shooting

Edison and his team had enjoyed the scumball game. Murray had been rather impressed with Mark Mason's performance. Even Bryce, who Edison had to drag kicking and screaming out of his studio, had enjoyed himself.

They were crossing the parking lot along with their pal Rik, who had joined them at the game, when a gunshot rang out. Just one.

Bryce screamed as he fell. Theora dropped to her knees beside him, seeing the blood that was soaking into his t-shirt. Edison spotted the gunman and gave chase along with Rik while Murray called for an ambulance.

"Bryce," Theora said. "Hang on. Help is on the way."

Edison caught up with the gunman and tackled him to the ground.

"Why?" he demanded.

The man looked up at Edison. "My wife was killed by those blipverts your channel aired. His fault."

"That was an unforeseen side-effect, you idiot," Edison growled. "And he was instrumental in exposing the truth and having them stopped."

"He's a murderer," the gunman growled. "He deserves to die."

"Didn't you hear what I just told you?" Edison said, his glare deepening as the ambulance arrived. "It's not his fault. The effects were unexpected. What you did was deliberate."

Rik crouched beside them. "I'll get this guy to jail. You go and be with Bryce. He needs you more than this son of a bitch."

"Thanks, Rik," Edison said as he stood up and returned to the rest of his team who were seeing Bryce into the ambulance.

As soon as Bryce was in the ambulance, Edison and his team got into Rik's rickshaw and raced to the hospital. When they arrived, Murray went to the receptionist's desk.

"One of our co-workers was brought in just now by ambulance," he said. "Bryce Lynch."

The receptionist looked at the paperwork on her desk, then picked up the phone. "There's a man here about Bryce Lynch. Yes, doctor." she hung up the phone. "The doctor will be with you shortly. Please have a seat."

Murray joined the others. "The receptionist says the doctor will be out in a little bit. We just have to wait until then."

Edison nodded, his jaw clenched, and sat on one of the chairs, picking up a magazine that had been there since before Bryce had been born.

"A magazine," Murray said. "I didn't think they made those anymore."

"They don't," the receptionist told him. "We keep them around to give the room a quaint old fashioned look. We find it helps the patients and their families relax. Most people don't even know what they are."

After a few more minutes, the doctor finally came out of the emergency room. "Mr. McKenzie?" he asked Murray. "I understand that you're the one responsible for the members of this group?"

Murray frowned, he didn't like hospitals and this made him irritable. Still, the doctor was correct.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, I just want to tell you that your young co-worker is going to be just fine. We removed the bullet which was lodged in the center of his breastbone. I've never seen anything like it. If that gunman had been a little closer, that bullet would've pierced his heart. Mere distance saved his life."

"When can he have visitors?"

"Tomorrow," the doctor told him. "He needs to rest for now. I will tell him that you asked about him and that the three of you will be here tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Murray nodded, then returned to where Edison and Theora were waiting.

"Where's Rik?"

"Vending machine," Theora told him. "What did they say?"

"It was a close call," Murray told them. "But he's going to be okay. We can visit him tomorrow morning."


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2: Recovering

Bryce was propped up just slightly in his hospital bed when Edison walked in. There was a bandage around his torso and he looked like he was in pain.

"Didn't they give you any painkillers?" Edison asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Bryce said. "Just some mild ones. I asked them not to give me anything too strong. We were taught at the academy that heavy narcotics can wreak havoc on our brain cells. And the pain won't last forever."

"You were a bit more afraid of the pain when were trapped at Security Systems."

"Actually, it was the dying part I was afraid of. I've been wounded before, though I admit never like this."

"When were you wounded?" Edison asked, curiously.

"It was no big deal," Bryce confessed. "A sledding accident as a child. Sprained a finger."

Edison smirked at this.

"Oh, you laugh now. But to a six year old hacker who spends much of his time at a computer, a sprained finger is a major catastrophe."

"You probably figured out a way around it," Edison noted.

Bryce nodded. "But like I said, this is worse. I have to take shallow breaths, otherwise it hurts. Did you find out why I got shot? Was he aiming for you and hit me instead?"

Edison wanted to protect Bryce. To keep the fact that the man had shot him deliberately a secret. Bryce really was innocent in the whole affair. He had created the blipverts simply to prevent channel-switching during ads. The explosive side-effect really had been an unforeseen accident. But he couldn't lie to a friend.

"It was no accident, Bryce," Edison said. "That guy was trying to kill you."

A confused look came over Bryce's features. "Why?"

"Apparently his wife was killed by blipverts."

"Oh," Bryce sighed. "Maybe I should send him condolences? Try to make peace with him?"

"Don't you dare," Edison said, firmly. "That man deserves no apology from you or anyone else at Network 23. If he had come to us demanding restitution then apologizing would be acceptable. But not after he tried to kill you."

"But it's my fault!" Bryce protested.

"No, it's not," Murray said as he and Theora joined them. "Grossberg was the one who decided to air those dreadful things. And he doesn't even work at Network 23 any longer."

Bryce relaxed a little. He was still upset about the attempt on his life, but at least the guilt that he had felt over the death of the man's wife was greatly diminished.


	3. Second Attempt

Chapter Three: A Second Attempt

Bryce frowned as he ate his dinner that evening.

Murray was sitting in a chair next to the bed. They had been discussing that work that Bryce had waiting for him back at the network.

"What's wrong?" Murray asked.

"This tastes funny," Bryce said.

"It's probably just the painkillers you're taking," Murray told him. "Some pills change taste perception."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Bryce decided. He ate a couple more bites. Then he set the plate aside. "I can't eat any more. The taste is putting me off too much. You can have the rest if you want."

"Thanks," Murray said, He wiped off the fork with the napkin, then went to take a bite of the dinner roll when he frowned and hit the buzzer.

"Murray?" Bryce asked.

"How do you feel?"

"Dizzy. And a bit faint." Bryce admitted. Realization hit him as the nurse arrived.

"Yes, Mr. McKenzie?"

"Poisoned," Murray said, shoving the tray at her.

The nurse pressed the com button. "Room 22. Code blue. Poisoning."

She immediately turned her attention to Bryce who was unconscious and began working to resuscitate him. Two more doctors arrived shortly afterward. One shunted Murray aside and began working on saving Bryce. The second pulled Murray into a corner. "What happened?"

"He complained the food tasted weird," Murray explained. "I thought at first that it was probably a side effect of the painkillers, so he ate a couple more bites when I said so. Then he said he couldn't finish and when I was about to try some of it, I noticed the almond smell."

"Cyanide," the doctor called out to the "nitrate/thiosulfate 5 c.c.s."

Murray watched anxiously as the antidote was administered. After what felt like forever to him, he was relieved as Bryce opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Headache," Bryce told him, painfully. "Murray, I don't want to stay here. What if whoever poisoned the food tries again?"

Murray looked up at the two doctors. "What about it? Can I take him home?"

"Normally I'd require him to stay another day for observation," the older doctor said. "But under the circumstances, I believe he would be safer elsewhere. However, given that you were with him when this happened, I would rather place him with someone else. No offense, but until I know exactly where the poison came from…"

Murray gave the doctor Edison's number and waited with the other doctor until he arrived.

"Bryce?" Edison asked as he stormed into room, very angrily. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Bryce asked. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry," Edison told him. "I'm not yelling at you. I'm just angry that someone else tried to kill you."

"Maybe the guy who shot me bribed someone to do it," Bryce suggested.

"We'll run a trace on all incoming calls," the younger doctor said, by way of agreement. "In the meantime, Mr. Carter, we feel that Mr. Lynch here would be safer in your custody."

"I agree," Edison said. "Bryce, go get dressed. I'm taking you home."


	4. Good Comfort

Chapter 4: Good Comfort

As they walked into Edison's apartment, Edison turned to Bryce. "The sofa is quite comfortable. And if you get hungry there's a burger in the fridge that you can nuke."

"Thanks," Bryce replied. "I don't think I can eat anything right now. Not after…"

"I understand," Edison told him. "Well, it's getting late. So I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Bryce curled up on the sofa. He tossed and turned for a bit. Finally he moved to the bed, cuddling up to Edison and letting out a sigh of contentment.

Edison woke and shook Bryce.

"Sleepy," Bryce yawned.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the sofa," Edison said.

"Stay," Bryce whimpered. "Scared."

"Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep, but I'm not sleeping with you all night."

"Why not?"

"It would be inappropriate," Edison explained.

Bryce frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Edison shook his head amusedly. "Never mind. Just get some sleep."

Bryce snuggled closer and soon drifted off to sleep. Edison tried to move to the sofa after several minutes. Unfortunately, Bryce turned out to be a very light sleeper. So Edison had no choice but to spend the rest of the night holding the young genius until the sun had come up and he was finally able to fall asleep himself.

An hour later, he was awakened by his vu-phone going off.

"Edison," Theora said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Edison realized that his arms were around Bryce who had moved even closer. He understood how it might look to anyone who didn't know them. But Theora should've known him better.

"Oh, come on, Theora."

"You yelled at me for spending the night with my boyfriend."

"Bryce is not my boyfriend," Edison pointed out. "He was scared. I tried to move away after he fell asleep, but he is a light sleeper."

"Huh?" Bryce asked.

"Theora was just wondering why I woke up apparently cuddling you."

"Oh," Bryce looked over at the vu-phone screen. "I was too scared to sleep on the sofa."

"I see," Theora said. She smiled. "I was just playing with you, Edison. I know you'd never take advantage of Bryce."

"What about all those times he guilt-tripped me into helping you guys? I mean that whole thing with the car park barrier arm happened only once."

"She meant something different," Edison told Bryce.

"Oh," Bryce said, frowning slightly. "Is this another one of those things that you're not going to talk about in front of me?"

"Yes," Theora said.

"Fine," Bryce sighed, giving up. "Just so I know where I stand."


	5. New Feelings

Chapter 4: New Feelings

Bryce remained in Edison's apartment while the reporter was at work. He linked to his home terminal and began working on the project he had set himself for the week. But as he sat there amidst Edison's personal belongings and near the unmade bed, he found himself unable to concentrate. He decided to tidy up a little, hoping that would take his mind off things. Edison was clearly not the neatest person in the world. But his habits weren't too bad. There was a little laundry that needed to be put in the hamper, and the coffee cup he'd drank from that morning needed to be washed. But other than that, and making the bed, Bryce had nothing to do.

"Maybe I just need a nap," he remarked to himself. "Oh, wonderful. I'm talking to myself. There's a good sign. Yeah. I definitely need a nap. I'm overtired from all the stuff that's been happening to me."

He curled up on the newly made bed and closed his eyes. He could smell the slight scent of Edison's shampoo, cologne and sweat on the pillow and found he could not repress a sigh of contentment.

~What the hell is wrong with me?~ he thought to himself. ~Why am I being so damned wistful? This is not the way I was taught to behave or … feel?~

After a while, he fell asleep. And for the first time since he could remember, he dreamed. He had always been able to stave off the strange nocturnal journeys that invaded the minds of others as they slept. But this time, the pull was too strong. He found himself back on the beach he had seen in the electronic fantasy that Zik Zak had provided through their Neurostim bracelets. But this time the girl he'd been shown was gone as was the picnic table. He was simply standing on the shoreline in the arms of Edison Carter who was holding him in a warm and comforting embrace. After what seemed like forever, Edison tilted Bryce's head up and bent to kiss him...

Bryce was awakened by the ring of the vu-phone. He scrambled out of the bed and sat down to answer it. "Oh, hi Edison."

"Taking a nap?" Edison said, smiling.

"Yeah. Needed one," Bryce said simply. He was not about to tell Edison about the dream he'd just had. That was just too weird.

"I just called to see how you're doing," Edison told him. "Do you want to grab something for dinner tonight after I get out of work? I know I don't have a lot to eat and I don't feel like grocery shopping."

"I'd love to!" Bryce said, a little too enthusiastically. Then calming himself he said "I mean, that sounds great."

In the Control Room at Network 23, Theora, who couldn't help hearing the conversation smiled a bit at Bryce's reaction to Edison's invitation.

~Like a schoolgirl getting her first date,~ she thought to herself. ~Though I know Edison doesn't intend it that way.~

Edison disconnected the call, then turned to Theora, seeing her mischievous smirk. "What?"

"You know perfectly well what," Theora told him. "You saw the look in his eyes when you asked him out."

"For Heaven's sake, Theora," Edison exclaimed. "It's a friendly dinner, not a date!"

"I wonder how Bryce feels about it?"

"Knowing Bryce, I'm sure he feels the same way. It's just two friends going out because at least one of them is too lazy to cook or go grocery shopping."

In Edison's apartment, however, Bryce wondered why his heart was racing so much.

"Calm down, " he told himself. "Just calm down. You're just going out for a friendly dinner. That's all. Edison said himself that its because he doesn't feel like shopping. You're just feeling this way because of that crazy dream. Okay… so why did I have that dream? I've worked with Edison for almost four months now. But I did spend all of last night sleeping in his arms. No. That's silly. Why would that affect me? I was in his arms at Security Systems and I didn't feel like this. Yes, that's true. But I was in danger of freezing to death at the time. This time the danger was past. I wonder if this has something to do with whatever it is that Edison wouldn't talk to me about earlier?"

He went into the System and began doing a little research.

Max popped up onto the screen. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

"Personal stuff," Bryce told him. "I want to know why I can't stop thinking about Edison And why I'm feeling this… whatever I'm feeling."

"Love?" Max suggested.

"Don't be silly," Bryce scoffed. "Edison's a guy. Guys don't fall in love with each other."

"They do sometimes," Max told him.

"Are you serious?" Bryce asked. "I didn't know that."

"It's called homosexuality. And if you like both guys and gals then it's called bisexuality." Max explained. "Some people are against it, but I personally don't see anything wrong with being gay as it's called. So obviously neither does Edison. I should warn you, however, that Edison's what people call a confirmed hetero, so I'm afraid you're feelings are going to remain unrequited."

"Figures," Bryce muttered. "Thanks for the data, Max."

"Of course," Max said, hearing the disappointment in Bryce's voice, "it's not unheard of for a confirmed hetero that develop romantic feelings for a member of their own sex if there is another type of strong emotional bond already in place."

Bryce brightened a little at this and decided to try to get back to work until it was time for Edison to come home.


	6. Confessions and Conflicts

Chapter 5: Confessions and Conflicts

Edison walked into the apartment to find Bryce napping peacefully in the middle of his bed. The young genius's hands were gripping the pillow so tightly that his knuckles were white, and he was moaning in a tone of desperate need.

"Edison…"

"Now that's awkward," Edison said to himself. He gently shook Bryce who woke and looked up at him in bleary-eyed embarrassment.

"I'm really flattered, Bryce," the reporter laughed. "Why don't you get ready. Remember, we're going out to dinner tonight."

Bryce disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of running water began.

"Bryce," Edison said, opening the door just a little and handing the teen a bag. "Here's an outfit I picked out for you."

"Thanks," Bryce said, taking the bag and setting it on the bathroom sink.

Several minutes later, Bryce stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a blue towel. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a light grey t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" Edison asked.

Bryce nodded.

About ten minutes later, they reached the Fresh Start.

"Isn't this where Theora's brother works?" Bryce asked.

"At least he did at one point," Edison said. "I don't know if he got his job back after he stopped Raking or not. Are you okay? You seem to a little nervous."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm okay."

Edison smiled. "Is this about that dream you were having earlier?"

Bryce wanted to run from the restaurant, but his feet felt as if they were glued to the floor. He swallowed hard and blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Don't worry about it," Edison told him. "You aren't the first person in the world to have a very nice dream about your best friend."

"Maybe not," Bryce replied. "But I bet their dreams don't involve… um…"

"Kisses and caresses?" Edison supplied.

"Yeah… that."

The maitre 'd cleared his throat.

"Would you two gentlemen please follow me? There is a table ready."

Bryce blushed even more furiously as he and Edison followed the maitre 'd to the table.

Bryce kept sneaking glances at Edison, unable to concentrate on the menu. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking.

Edison noticed this and smiled. "Bryce, just relax. We're just having dinner. It's not like we're on a date or anything."

"Excuse me," Bryce said, getting up from the table and walking off.

Normally Edison would've let him alone. But with the two recent attempts on his life, he did not feel comfortable letting the teen out of his sight. He followed him into the bathroom.

"Edison, please," Bryce sniffled. "Just leave me alone."

"No way," Edison said. "There's already been two attempts on your life. Until I know you're safe…"

"What do you care?" Bryce asked. "You don't love me."

"You are my best friend," Edison told him.

"Wonderful," Bryce muttered, bitterly. "Best friend. I don't want to be your best friend."

"Bryce, you're sixteen…" Edison began.

"Yeah, old enough for my viewing to count in the tel-elections. Old enough to go to war and die. But not old enough to be kissed by the great Edison-Bloody-Carter."

"Of course you're old enough to be kissed. Here. In London. But there are places where you're much too young. And since Network 23 is an international entity, we have to consider the laws of those places as well."

"Why? It's nobody else's business how we feel about each other?"

"I know that," Edison said. "But there are people out there who would love to ruin my reputation and Network 23 along with it."

"Like Mr. Grossberg?" Bryce asked.

"Him, and others like him," Edison replied. "Now, let's get back to the table. I'd rather have dinner than talk about Ned Grossberg."

Bryce nodded in agreement and followed Edison back to the table.


End file.
